Where there's a will, there's a way
by wwwendy
Summary: HBP SPOILERS....After HBP, starts during summer. Harry is confused about recent events. Finds an explanation for it all.
1. Where there’s a will, there’s a way

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did some of the events in HBP wouldn't have happened.

Summary: HBP SPOILERS...After HBP, starts during summer. Harry is confused about recent events. Finds an explanation for it all.

A/N: response to HBP…not beta'd since she hasn't finished it yet (that I know of), so please forgive my errors (feel free to correct them)

* * *

Where there's a will, there's a way 

Chapter 1 Where there's a will, there's a way

* * *

Harry sat in the twin's old bedroom, watching the rain splatter on the window. It had rained most of the week, almost as if the heavens were crying. He wiped a solitary tear from his cheek as sat silently, with only his thoughts for company. He still found it hard to believe that Dumbledore was dead. And at the hand of Snape, no less. He always knew that Snape was capable of murder; Harry just never thought that Dumbledore would be the victim. 

He knew Dumbledore made mistakes; after all, he might have been one of the greatest wizards of their day, but he was still human. Yes, he was human, Harry thought, but he wasn't stupid and he wasn't easy to fool. He had seen through Riddle when he was a student, why didn't he see through Snape? The more Harry thought about it, the more confused he got.

Why would Snape try to save him time and again if he was loyal to Voldemort? Why did Snape try to keep Quirrell from getting the stone for his master? So many questions and no answers, Harry thought. And with Dumbledore gone, he might never find out.

Harry continued to look out the window without really seeing anything. Only a few more weeks and he would be gone, he thought.

During the train ride home, Harry, Hermione, and Ron planned their escape. Technically, Harry shouldn't leave until he was seventeen. That left a month at the Dursley's. Ron tried to convince him to skip the Dursley's and head straight to the Burrow, but Harry wouldn't agree.

He knew, however, that Dumbledore had wanted him to return to the Dursley's one last time, to ensure that the protection would last until his seventeenth birthday. And the last thing Harry wanted to do was disappoint Dumbledore. He wasn't sure how long he had to stay, but had decided on a week.

However, after two days, Harry was packed and ready to leave. The moment he entered four Privet Drive, his uncle had been nice to him. However, questions about Sirius's estate that he inherited soon revealed his uncle's true motives. There was no way Harry was going to stay there and allow them to take control of Sirius's estate because he was underage. There was only one thing for Harry to do; he had to leave. He immediately contacted the Weasley's to see if he could arrive earlier than planned.

That was five days ago. Most of that time Harry spent in the twins old room, in Ron's room, or in the air flying. He knew that being at the Burrow would be uncomfortable, especially when Ginny was around, but unfortunately, it was the only place he had.

"Harry?" Ron asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Professor McGonagall is here to see you."

"To see me? Why?"

Ron shrugged, "Don't know, she wouldn't say."

"Okay, then, can you tell her that I'll be down in a minute?"

"Sure," Ron said as he closed the door and headed downstairs.

Harry stood up and stretched before heading towards the mirror to inspect his appearance. Hair was messed up as usual, but otherwise, his appearance was fine, he thought, before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Professor McGonagall, is everything okay?" Harry asked looking at his professor. She reminded him a bit of Lupin last year after Sirius died, thin and pale as if she hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Fine, Harry, fine," she answered glancing around the room. "Is there some place we can talk?"

"Um, sure," Harry replied, "I'm using the twin's old room, would that work?"

"Certainly," McGonagall replied as she followed Harry upstairs.

Once in the room, the professor placed charms to prevent anyone from eavesdropping, even with extendable ears.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry asked, "Professor? Is there something I can for you?"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath before speaking, "Albus's, Professor Dumbledore's will was read yesterday."

"Oh," Harry said softly.

"Since you are underage, you were not allowed to attend. However, there are some items that the headmaster wanted you to have."

"I…er," Harry said, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay, Mr. Potter, I understand," Minerva said, as she wiped a tear from here eye. Taking a box out of her pocket, she quickly enlarged it before handing Harry an envelope. "This is a letter he wrote to you, most likely about the items in the box."

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking the letter and placing it in his pocket, deciding that it might be best to read it when he was alone.

"You're welcome," Minerva said before standing and heading towards the door. After placing one hand on the doorknob, she turned to Harry and spoke again, "He really did care for you, and not just because you were the boy-who-lived."

Harry nodded but remained silent. He might have had trouble in the past believing that, but not anymore.

"If there is anything I can do for you this summer, Mr. Potter, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"What's going to happen to the Order?"

Minerva sighed, "I really don't know. Hopefully the Minister will lead in the war against You-know-who and the Order can take a step back. Truthfully, I'm not even sure what we _can_ do. Albus was the only one who knew everything that was going on. And without anyone to let us know what _he_ is planning, we wouldn't know how to prepare."

"Oh," Harry whispered, he hadn't thought about before. It seemed most of the Order's planned revolved around the information Snape had brought back from meetings. Without Snape acting as a spy, the order would be as useless as the ministry, Harry thought. But wait, that didn't make sense…If Snape had been _loyal_ to Voldemort then he wouldn't have been giving us useful information. Merlin, did he have a headache trying to figure this all out.

"And Hogwart's?" He asked out of curiousity.

"Still undecided, we will have to wait and see what transpires this summer."

"Oh." At least he wouldn't have to tell her that he wouldn't be returning, he thought, well, not at this time.

"Remember, if you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me."

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asked, hesitantly opening the door. "What did McGonagall want?" 

Harry sat on the bed, his gaze moving between the box on the desk and the letter he had withdrawn from his pocket.

"What's that?" Ron asked as he noticed the large box.

"From Dumbledore," Harry whispered. "Professor McGonagall said he wanted me to have it, left it for me in his will."

"Oh."

When Harry didn't utter another word, Ron took a step back, leaving the room and said, "I'll tell everyone you don't want to be disturbed. However, I will let you know that Hermione will be coming by tonight."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, still staring at the letter from Dumbledore, as Ron closed the door.

* * *

Kind of short, I know, but had to get something out to explain the events of HBP 

Chapter 2 Never Leave

7/17/05


	2. Never Leave

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. It is the creative genius of JK Rowling.

A/N: This is a TOTAL Work in Progress. Wrote the first chapter without having any idea of where I wanted this story to go (which is unusual for me, my other stories had pages of notes & at least the first 5 chapters outlined-if not completed-before I posted them)…Any ideas you guys have would be appreciated, welcomed & perhaps incorporated into the story.

* * *

Where There's a Will, There's a Way  
Chapter 2  
Never Leave

Harry sat on the bed staring at the letter. Merlin knew he didn't expect anything like this. Holding the letter in his hand, Harry realized the truth of his situation. Dumbledore was dead, and Harry was alone. There was so much he still needed to know. How could he defeat Voldemort without the headmaster's guidance? How could he locate and destroy the remaining Horcruxes?

Harry knew that there were more important things than education and the completion of NEWT exams, yet at the same time he had to wonder, did he have the skills to defeat a wizard four times his age, even if some of those years were spent as a vaporlike spirit? If Hogwarts were to open in September, should he return to school? Should he insist that Hermione and Ron return, even if he didn't? How could he ask his friends to give up so much? Most likely, Hermione would be Head Girl a goal she strived for since the first time she read Hogwarts: A History. What right did Harry have to keep them from their dreams? After all, the only thing that Harry was offering in return was a high probability of death.

As the feelings of frustration and helplessness overcame him, Harry stood up and dropped the letter on the bed before picking up a lamp that was on the desk and hurling it towards the wall. WHY? Why did Dumbledore have to die? If anyone should be dead it should be that traitor Snape. Did Snape _know_ what he did? Did he even care?

Sitting back down on the bed after taking a few deep breathes Harry stared at the broken pieces of the lamp, trying to somehow make sense of his life. Of course, if he was Hermione she could probably come up with some analogy about how his life was like that lamp.

These were the questions you were supposed to be able to ask adults for answers. He might be considered an adult in the wizarding world by the time the end of the month rolled around, but Harry knew he wasn't ready to handle all of this on his own.

Then again, he thought, it's not like he had ever had anybody to rely on before Hogwart's. Merlin knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never listened to any problems he had, especially since their precious Duddikins _was_ the main problem. Even at Hogwart's Harry and his friends usually had to fix things themselves. The few times they tried to talk to a teacher they were ignored. Of course, Harry thought with a quick grin, giving Hogwart's track record with teachers, it was quite possible that the person or thing you were trying to thwart _was_ a professor.

Standing up once again, he walked to over the lamp, quietly chuckling, he couldn't even cast a Reparo charm to fix it since he was still underage. Tossing the broken lamp into the trash, he decided it would be much easier, and less embarrassing to just buy the Weasley's a new lamp, rather than explain why he took everything out on a lamp.

(_Knock, Knock_)

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she gently opened the bedroom door. "Are you okay"

"What?" Harry asked, awakened from his thoughts.

"Are you okay? Can we come in?" she asked, standing aside to show a nervous Ron standing next to her.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Harry replied motioning them in as he headed back over towards the bed where he picked up the letter once again.

"So," Ron asked as he lounged on the other bed. "What did the headmaster leave you?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, taking a seat at the desk chair.

"What?" Ron asked, "I wanted to know, besides it's not like Harry wouldn't tell us anyways."

"Maybe so," Hermione agreed, "Still you shouldn't ask. It might be private."

"How private can it be?" Ron debated, before turning to Harry and asking, "So, what was in the letter?"

"Ron!"

"Hermione, it's okay," Harry interrupted. "I understand that you might be curious."

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Harry answered, still holding the envelope in his hands.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked sitting straight on the other bed. "Is it in some type of code? Another mystery for us to solve? Wicked!"

"No, Ron, it's not in code," Harry replied with a grin, before correcting himself, "At least, I don't think it is."

Hermione took a closer look at the letter. "You haven't opened it yet."

"No, not yet," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Ron asked "Aren't you curious?"

"Curious and nervous. I can't keep from wondering what was so important that he left me a letter. Not to mention why he couldn't tell me before he d-when he was alive."

Hermione got up off the chair and knelt before Harry, placing her hands over his and the letter. She quietly asked, "Do you want us to leave you alone so you can read it?"

"Alone!" Ron grumbled, "I left him alone for_three_ hours and he didn't do anything with the letter."

Hermione turned and glared at Ron before looking back at Harry. "Just tell us if you want to be alone. _We_ will understand."

"I don't think I want to be alone, yet I don't think I want company either."

"I understand," Hermione answered, patting his hand consolingly and moving to sit next to him on the bed, while Ron looked on in confusion. If he didn't want to be alone and didn't want company, what other option was there?

The three sat like that for a while, each one caught up in their own thoughts. Hermione contemplating how much Harry had grown and changed since the first time they met, yet at the same time realizing how much he had stayed the same; Harry remembering how much he had already lost in this war and thinking with trepidation about what the future might hold; Ron just kept switching his gaze between his best friends, wondering what they were thinking, and occasionally wondering what was in the letter and the box.

They did not move until Mrs. Weasley asked them to come down to eat. Dinner was a quiet affair.

Mrs. Weasley kept her gaze on Harry, shocked at how thin he was and encouraging him to eat more. Of course, all the while, she couldn't help but wonder how he was dealing with Albus's death. After all, this makes three years in a row that Harry saw somebody die in front of him. Mr. Weasley tried to engage the children, er, teenagers in conversation, but all his attempts fell short. It was times like these that he missed having the twins in the house.

The Golden Trio barely spoke, falling into the easy silence they had reached in Harry's room.

Ginny's gaze flitted between her brother and his two friends, wondering what had happened to make the three so quiet. A few months ago she couldn't wait for the summer to arrive. She envisioned her and Harry taking walks, relaxing outside, joking around together and flying. Then Professor Dumbledore died, and Harry broke up with her. She overheard the infamous trio's plans for the summer and next year, it had hurt when she realized that Harry really didn't want her around. She tried to convince herself that it was because he cared so much about her, yet she couldn't quite believe that. After all, he cared just as much about Ron and Hermione, yet was allowing them to follow him. Suddenly she felt so mad at Snape. Not only did he take Dumbledore from this world, but he took Harry from her. Angrily, she pushed back her chair as she announced she was finished and headed up to her room. Sometimes it hurt too much to stay in the same room as Harry and not talk to him.

The sound of the chair legs scraping against the floor brought Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's head up as they realized that they were not alone. Shortly after that, everyone else was finished eating and by unspoken agreement, the trio returned back upstairs, settling into their earlier positions.

"Harry," Hermione began tentatively, after a few minutes of silence, "Do you want us with you when you read the letter?"

"I don't know," Harry answered tiredly. He was so tired of making decisions, so tired of being strong, so tired of being 'the chosen one', so tired of being alone.

"Mate," Ron interjected, "I don't understand why you haven't opened it yet. I mean, I'm sure it's something good."

"Perhaps," Harry quietly stated. "It's just, well, by opening it…" Harry's voice trailed off, unwilling to complete his sentence.

"By opening it, it makes it all real. It makes it final," Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry's voice had drawn out that one word, filling each syllable with his pain and sorrow. "I didn't receive a letter or anything from Sirius. I know I was named his heir, and that I received Grimmauld Place, but whatever is in that box is something that Dumbledore _specifically_ wanted me to have. Not to mention that whatever he wrote he believed I needed to know. What if there's another prophecy in there? What if this one says that I'm going to die? What if-"

"Harry," Hermione calmly interrupted. "You can't play the 'what if' game. You will drive yourself insane just thinking of all the options. The only thing you can do is to accept what has happened. _Everything_ that has happened," she clarified. "I know that everything seems to happen to you, and I know that it's not fair that you have lost practically everyone that you have cared about. However, you need to carry on. It won't be easy, but there are things you must do. The first thing you need to do now is to come to terms with his death. I believe that in order for you to do that, you need to open that letter and listen to what he has to say."

Hermione took a deep breath and Ron's eyes darted between his two best friends as Harry just looked Hermione in the eye.

"You're right," Harry finally stated, just as quiet as Hermione had.

"The only question is do you want us to leave you alone?"

Slowly Harry shook his head in answer to her question. "Please stay, just in case there _is_ something in this letter."

"Okay, Harry, we'll be right over here," Hermione stated as she walked to the other side of the room and transfigured a desk chair into a couch for herself and Ron.

"Show off," Ron muttered as he sank into the comfortable furniture.

Harry snickered as he picked up the letter and leaned back against the headboard.

'_My dear boy,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write these words. There is so much I still need to tell you. So much you need to know._

_I know that my time upon this earth is coming to an end. Know that I have faith that you will do what needs to be done._

_I would like to say that my death was decided by fate, or the result of another prophecy, but alas I cannot, it is just end result due to the failings of an old man. You cannot know how often I was tempted to use a timeturner to change this outcome. However, the past, and the future, are not items to be trifled with. By giving into this temptation, I might have made things far worse than they were. For there are no guarantees in life, and even going back to correct previous mistakes could unleash a box full of problems, the likes of which the world has not seen since Pandora's time._

Harry grimaced as he looked at the box on the desk. Suddenly he did not want to know what was in that box. Maybe he would have Ron open it for him, just to be safe, he reasoned. After all, Ron could use magic.

_One cannot dwell on dreams and forget to live and similarly neither can one dwell on the past, what matters is that one lives in the moment they have. _

_We must learn from the past, that is after all, why we teach history, so young ones won't repeat our mistakes, however, that does not mean that we spend every waking moment trying to change it._

_The past holds many keys to the future. From the past we can learn what we need to do now. It can also tell us why things are the way they are._

_Just like how delving into Tom Riddle's past helped us learn the number of Horcruxes, as well as allowed us to determine the objects and their location, so to will the past reveal many more secrets._

_All I ask is that you learn and accept this life you have, but most of all, I ask that you live it. Bestowed upon you was a burden greater than anyone has ever known. Do not let the weight of it bring you down. _

_Your journey will bring you many places and will reveal many things to you. I know that you have often wished that the fate of the wizarding world was not in your hands, but nothing you discover will change who you are._

_As I wait for you to join me on this quest to destroy the third Horcrux, I know that I am not afraid of what the future holds. Never before have I been more confident that you will be victorious. While I may not be able to stand by your side when you face your destiny, be confident that I will never leave you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

"What the-" Harry started to say as he finished the letter, only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"HARRY!"

XXXXXXX

End Chapter 2

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore-_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (OOTP)

Hmm, what an interesting letter Dumbledore wrote to Harry…Any clues in it? I wonder what Harry thinks of it…even more so, I wonder what Hermione makes of it.

_UPCOMING: CHAPTER 3 LEMON DROPS_

Third year in a row that Harry saw someone die...WOW! I JUST REALIZED THAT AS I TYPED IT…TALK ABOUT BAD LUCK-I MEAN, WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THAT


	3. Pandora's Box

A/N: This is a TOTAL Work in Progress. Wrote the first chapter without having an idea of where I wanted this story to go (which is unusual for me, my other stories had pages of notes & at least the first 5 chapters outlined-if not completed-before I posted them…Any ideas you guys have would be appreciated, welcomed & perhaps incorporated into the story.

Where There's a Will, There's a Way  
Chapter 3  
Pandora's Box

"Heck, Hermione. I was going to say Heck."

"Still," Hermione responded. "What could Professor Dumbledore have written that warranted that type of response from you?"

"Read for yourself," Harry stated as he passed the letter to his best friends, before returning to his previous position on the bed and slowly banging his head against the wall.

"It's not that bad," Hermione answered, "Kind of sweet really."

Harry just looked at her in disbelief before continuing to bang his head against the wall in frustration.

"Harry, stop. You're going to give yourself a headache."

"Can't get much worse," Harry grumbled as he took custody of the letter Ron handed him. "I was hoping that this letter might have answers to some of my questions, or at least help me find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes. But it didn't. Basically this letter is useless."

"I don't know about that," Ron answered, "I learned something."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. If there was anything to find in that letter, his money would've been on Hermione discovering it. Hermione looked at Ron with pride, while mentally reviewing the letter, wondering what she missed.

"What?" Harry and Hermione finally asked in unison since it did not appear that Ron was going to elaborate.

"Well, I actually learned the reason why we have a history class. I could've sworn it was just to help us catch up on our sleep."

Harry and Hermione groaned before Harry once more started hitting his head against the wall.

"What?" Ron asked, puzzled. "What did I say? You wanted to know what I learned, so I told you."

"I think Harry was hoping that you learned something that would have more of an impact on this war with Voldemort," Hermione explained.

"Or at least explain _why_ he trusted Snape or why Snape killed him," Harry added.

"Because Snape's an evil git," Ron answered bitterly. "We knew that our first year when we suspected him of being after the stone and nothing has changed since."

"But we weren't right about that," Hermione stated quietly. "Just like we weren't right about Professor Snape jinxing Harry's broom."

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. "I won't deny that he's mean and sarcastic and hates Gryffindors, but things just aren't adding up. I feel like we're missing a few pieces to the puzzle."

Hermione thought about Harry's words, "Yes," she said, slowly drawing the word out, "I see what you mean."

"What?" Ron asked as he looked between his two friends. "What do you mean about pieces missing?"

"Ron, why would Professor Snape spend so much time and energy saving Harry's life if he was loyal to Voldemort?"

"Because he's evil!" Ron shouted,

"If he was that evil, why _did_ he continue to save me? Or even help me?"

"Help you? When did he ever help you?" Ron asked.

"Many times," Hermione answered, "Although I do admit that his methods of helping are very different from everybody else's."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he killed Dumbledore! Come on, Harry, explain it to her, after all, you saw it all happen."

"I know Ron, and if I didn't see it, I don't know if I would've believed it."

"What?" Ron screeched indignantly.

"Well, there were many times Snape saved my life or has tried to help me. Plus Dumbledore was so confident that Snape was on our side. You can't help but believe that Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

"Harry, if Snape was capable of fooling Voldemort for _years_ what makes you think that he couldn't do the same with Dumbledore? Especially since Dumbledore _was_ so trusting and willing to give someone a second chance. Bloody hell, he probably would've given Voldemort a second chance if he asked for it."

"Ron!" Hermione said harshly, chastising him for his language.

"What!" He responded. "I'm just saying that Dumbledore isn't infallible. It wouldn't be the first time he made a mistake."

"You're right, Ron," Harry agreed quietly. "But I still can't help but feel that there's something missing. Something I should know. I need answers and this letter hasn't provided any."

The three friends became silent once more. Harry was fingering the letter, wondering what he was missing; Ron was hoping that he was able to convince Harry of Snape's evilness; Hermione was writing notes about what they _do_ know and what needed to be researched on a piece of parchment she summoned. If Harry felt like he needed answers, then she would help try to find them.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, several minutes later, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry responded automatically.

"Harry," Hermione began to lecture, only to have Ron interrupt to 'save' his friend.

"You looked a bit upset earlier," Ron commented. "Ouch! What'd you do that for, Hermione?" He asked after she elbowed him in the ribs.

"He was reading a letter from Professor Dumbledore, of course he was upset."

"I know _that_. I just meant that it seemed liked something particular in the letter upset him, or at least made him nervous."

"Per-"

"Enough, you guys," Harry interjected before they could start another war. "Something did worry me. Let's just say that I'm more nervous than before about opening that box."

"What? Why?" Ron asked perplexed. "I would think you would be even more eager to open it, since the letter didn't provide you with any information. Though knowing Dumbledore, he probably just left you a lifetime supply of lemon drops."

"There could be something in that box that would wreak havoc on the world which hasn't been seen in years."

"I don't think lemon drops will have that effect," Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Realizing what Harry was referring to Hermione quietly laughed before stopping when Harry glared in her direction. "Harry, do you really think Professor Dumbledore sent you Pandora's box?"

"You never know with Dumbledore," Harry defended himself.

"Harry, be reasonable," Hermione instructed. "He cared for you as if you were his grandson. I highly doubt that he would leave you something that would harm you or others."

"Fine," Harry reluctantly agreed, "But I'm not going near that thing until you scan it or something to make sure that there isn't anything dangerous in there. And even then, I'll probably have Ron open the box."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, as he shot up in chair, "trying to get me killed?"

"Better you, then the 'chosen one'" Harry retorted with a grin. "And no, I'm not trying to get you killed, if I was I would use one of the twins experiments. I just figured it's better to be safe than sorry. After all, _you_ can use magic if there is something dangerous in there, I, on the other hand, can't."

"Fine," Ron grumbled, as he once more relaxed. "But I still think you're trying to kill me."

Hermione sighed as she approached the box on the desk. She spoke quietly and waved her wand before giving a puzzled, "Hmmm."

"What?" Harry asked worriedly. "I was right, wasn't I? There is something dangerous in there."

"No, Harry, you weren't right."

"Then what was that 'Hmmm' for?" Harry challenged, while Ron snickered in the background.

"Ron, I wouldn't snicker if I was you," Harry said, "After all, _you_ will be the one opening the box. Maybe _Hermione_ is trying to get you killed."

Ron's face was filled with worry as his gaze shot between the box and Hermione. As far as he knew, Hermione didn't have a reason to kill him or want him dead. Then again, you never could tell with girls.

"Nothing," Hermione finally answered Harry's question. "The only spells are ones guarding this to prevent someone other than you from opening the box."

Harry groaned and Ron sighed in relief at her words, looks like Harry will be opening the box after all.

"Unless of course they have your permission," Hermione concluded, "given willingly, of course."

"Of course," Ron repeated as his momentary relief disappeared.

"Hermione," Harry commanded, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing," she said, "honestly, those are the only type of spells on the box."

Once more, Ron sighed in relief.

"Uh-uh," Harry said doubtfully. "And what about the items _in_ the box."

"We really can't tell until the box is open," Hermione spoke nervously.

"But…"

"But…there is something in that box that is magical. I'm not quite sure what it is, but it doesn't appear to be alive."

"Doesn't _appear_ to be alive," Ron yelped. "What does that mean?"

"Just that," Hermione answered. "I can't quite tell _what _is in there, but I can tell you that there doesn't seem to be any evidence of life in that box."

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't open that box," Ron pleaded to his best friend. "After all, anything could be in there. And how do we_ really_ know that it's from Dumbledore?"

"Ron, Professor McGonagall brought it by from the reading of the will. I doubt that she let it out of her sight."

"Still…Anything could be in there," Ron repeated.

"Yeah, and if this box was from Hagrid, I might be a bit more worried about Dragons or Acromantulas," Harry stated, laughing as Ron shivered when he mentioned the giant spiders.

"Well, I _really _don't think you should open it," Ron stated firmly.

"Oh, I won't," Harry said, grinning as Ron sighed in relief. "You will."

Hermione turned away to hide her laughter.

"Now that's just mean," Ron said, once he processed Harry's words.

"Ron, Hermione checked it. If she really thought it was dangerous, she wouldn't let us open it. This is Hermione, remember?"

"Fine, I'll open the bloody box. However, you and Hermione better be willing to come to my rescue in case anything happens."

"We will be," Harry promised.

Ron stood in the spot Hermione had previously stood in and looked in the box. "Please don't be anything dangerous," he whispered as he removed his wand from his hand and slowly started to open the box.

* * *

END CHAPTER 3 PANDORA'S BOX

So…Do you guys want a good Snape or a bad Snape?

Should this be a Severitus fic (with a good or bad Snape?) or not?

12/19/05-reposted: beta'd by the wonderful juliedecarson


End file.
